yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Episode 130
Episode Summary After Jesse acquires the Rainbow Dragon card, he joins forces with Jaden against Marcel. Deeply perturbed by Jesse's intrusion, Marcel summons all 3 Sacred Beasts in one turn. To counter, Jesse puts all 7 of his Crystal Beasts into play, enabling him to summon his new Rainbow Dragon. Near the end of the duel, Blair Flannigan arrives and demands whatever is possessing Marcel to release its hold on him. The being possessing Marcel states it doesn't need him anymore, relinquishes its hold on him, and then throws him at Blair. Surprisingly, Jaden knows this new being, as he identifies it as Yubel, who reveals that her "Duel Ghouls" were simply pawns whose energy was needed to regenerate her body, and declares them now to be expendable, since she has now been reborn. Attempting to end the duel in one finishing move, Yubel uses "Dimension Fusion Destruction" to fuse the Sacred Beasts into "Chaos Phantasm Armityle". Jesse intercepts with his "Rainbow Dragon", who then opens the portal to return Duel Academy to Earth. Featured Duels Jaden Yuki and Jesse Anderson vs. Marcel (and later, Yubel) :...Duel continued from previous episode Major Events * Jesse teams up with Jaden against a Yubel-possessed Marcel to battle the 3 Sacred Beasts. * Both "Rainbow Dragon" and "Chaos Phantasm Armityle" make their debuts in this Duel. Jesse's Turn *Jesse has just joined Jaden's Duel with Marcel, and as such, Marcel gains 4000 extra Life Points. (Marcel: 8000 LP) (Jesse: 4000 LP). *The Duel continues moments later, when Jesse activates "Crystal Tree" and summons his "Crystal Beast Amber Mammoth" (1700 ATK / 1600 DEF), who attacks Marcel's "Phantom", but Marcel activates his face-down card, "Chaos Form", and equips it to his "Phantom"; one random monster in his Graveyard is selected and the equipped monster gains the selected monster's ATK and effect(s); "Raviel, Lord of Phantasms" is chosen. ("Phantom of Chaos's" ATK: 4000) *Jesse activates "Crystal Flash", allowing him to place a "Crystal Beast" from his Deck in his Spell & Trap Card Zone to negate the attack; he chooses his "Cobalt Eagle". *Activates his "Tree's" first effect: Since a "Crystal Beast" was placed in the Spell & Trap Card Zone, "Crystal Tree" gains a "Crystal Counter" Jaden's Turn *Summons his "Elemental Hero Bubbleman" (800 ATK / 1200 DEF) and activates his effect. Since he only controls "Bubbleman", he can draw 2 cards from his Deck. (NOTE: In the real game, "Elemental Hero Bubbleman" only allows this if it is the only card the player controls while his/her hand is empty.) *Activates "Polymerization" and fuses his Elemental Heroes "Bubbleman" on his field and "Avian" in his hand into "Elemental Hero Mariner" (1400 ATK / 1000 DEF), who appears in Attack Position. *Sets a card, and with a face-down card present in his Spell & Trap Card Zone, Jaden's "Mariner" can attack Marcel directly (Marcel: 6600 LP) Marcel's Turn *Tributes his "Phantom" to summon his "Dark Summoning Beast" (0 ATK / 0 DEF) and activates his new monster's effect, tributing it to Special Summon the 3 Sacred Beasts from his Graveyard, ignoring the summoning conditions: "Uria, Lord of Searing Flames" (0 ATK / 0 DEF) and "Raviel, Lord of Phantasms" (4000 ATK / 4000 DEF) are summoned in Attack Position while "Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder" (4000 ATK / 4000 DEF) is summoned in Defense Position. *"Uria's" first effect gives it 1000 ATK for every Continuous Trap in Marcel's Graveyard; with "Chaos Form" now there—when "Phantom of Chaos" was tributed, "Chaos Form" went to the Graveyard—"Uria's" ATK is now 1000. Then, Marcel activates "Uria's" other effect, destroying 1 Set Spell or Trap either of his opponents control, while preventing them from countering this effect. Uria targets Jaden's face-down card. *However, the face-down card was "Dummy Marker", and since it was destroyed by Marcel's "Uria" while face-down, Jaden can draw 2 cards instead of 1 from his Deck. *Due to "Dark Summoning Beast's" effect, Marcel must skip his Battle Phase, so he ends his turn. Jesse's Turn *Switches his "Amber Mammoth" to Defense Position and summons his "Sapphire Pegasus" (1800 ATK / 1200 DEF), also in Defense Position *Since "Sapphire Pegasus" was summoned, Jesse can activate its effect, placing a "Crystal Beast" monster in his Spell & Trap Card Zone; he chooses his "Ruby Carbuncle", and his "Crystal Tree" gains another Crystal Counter. *Since Jesse summoned a monster, Marcel can activate "Raviel's" effect, allowing him to Special Summon a "Phantasm Token" (1000 ATK / 1000 DEF) *With 2 "Crystal Beasts" acting as Continuous Spells, Jesse can activate "Rare Value", allowing him to send 1 "Crystal Beast" monster from his Spell & Trap Card Zone to his Graveyard and draw 2 cards. He chooses "Ruby Carbuncle" for the cost. **(IMPORTANT: The real "Rare Value" can only allow your opponent to send one of the Crystal Beasts you control to your Graveyard for you to draw 2 cards.) *Plays "Rainbow's Blessing". Now, by paying intervals of 1000 Life Points, he can place 1 Crystal Counter on his Tree for each 1000 points paid. He pays 1000 Life Points (Jesse: 3000 LP), and his "Tree" gains 1 more Crystal Counter *Activates "Crystal Tree's" second effect, sending it to the Graveyard and placing Crystal Beasts from his Deck to his Spell & Trap Card Zone, equal to the amount of Crystal Counters placed on it; he selects "Amethyst Cat" (1200 ATK / 400 DEF), "Emerald Tortoise" (600 ATK / 2000 DEF) and "Topaz Tiger" (1600 ATK / 1000 DEF) *Since he controls 7 different "Crystal Beast" cards either on the field or in the Graveyard, Jesse meets the summoning conditions for "Rainbow Dragon" (4000 ATK / 0 DEF) and summons it from his hand in Attack Position. *With "Rainbow Dragon" summoned, Marcel activates "Raviel's" effect again, summoning another "Phantasm Token" (1000 ATK / 1000 DEF). **(Note: In the actual game, "Raviel's" effect will only activate if a monster is Normal Summoned, and "Rainbow Dragon" is considered a Special Summon.) *Jesse attacks with "Rainbow Dragon", targeting "Uria", but since "Hamon" is in face-up Defense Position, the attack is redirected to "Hamon"; neither monster is destroyed, as "Rainbow Dragon's" ATK is equal to "Hamon's" DEF, so he ends his turn by setting a card. Jaden's Turn *Activates the effect of "Elemental Hero Necroshade" in his Graveyard: it allows Jaden the Special Summon of an "Elemental Hero" monster from his hand—but only one in the Duel; he selects "Elemental Hero Neos" (2500 ATK / 2000 DEF) **(NOTE: In the real game, summoning an "Elemental Hero" with the effect of "Elemental Hero Necroshade" is a Normal Summon, not a Special Summon.) *Activates "Fifth Hope", which lets him shuffle 5 "Elemental Heroes" from his Graveyard back into his Deck, and then draw 2 new cards. He chooses to return "Sparkman", "Necroshade", "Bubbleman", "Avian" and "Darkbright" to his Deck. *Activates "E N Shuffle", which lets him return an "Elemental Hero" from the field to his Deck and summon a "Neo-Spacian" monster in its place. "Mariner" disappears from the field and is replaced by "Neo-Spacian Glow Moss" (300 ATK / 900 DEF). *Then, he summons his "Neo-Spacian Dark Panther" (1000 ATK / 500 DEF) in Attack Position. *Since he controls "Neos", "Glow Moss", and "Dark Panther", Jaden meets the summoning conditions for "Elemental Hero Chaos Neos" (3000 ATK / 2500 DEF) and returns all 3 monsters from the field to his Deck to summon it in Attack Position. *Then, Jaden activates the Field Spell "Neo Space", which gives "Elemental Hero Neos" and all Fusion Monsters that include "Elemental Hero Neos" as a Fusion Material Monster 500 extra ATK. "Chaos Neos's" ATK becomes 3500, and also, because "Chaos Neos" must return to Jaden's Deck during the End Phase of the turn it is summoned, "Neo Space" lets Jaden ignore "Chaos Neos's" negative effect, so it will remain on the field at the end of his turn. *Activates "Chaos Neos's" effect, negating the effects of all of Marcel's monsters for the rest of the turn, meaning "Hamon" can no longer protect "Uria". **(NOTE: In the real game, "Chaos Neos" only gains this effect if the card's controller flips a coin 3 times and gets exactly 2 Heads) *Attacks and destroys "Uria" with "Chaos Neos". (Marcel: 4100 LP) Marcel's Turn *Activates his face-down "Immortal Class", tributing his two "Phantasm Tokens" to re-summon "Uria" (0 ATK / 0 DEF) from the Graveyard *Activates "Dimension Fusion Destruction", removing the 3 Sacred Beasts from play to Fusion Summon "Chaos Phantasm Armityle" (0 ATK / 0 DEF) in Attack Position *Activates "Armityle's" effect: since it is in Attack Position, it can inflict 10000 points of Battle Damage to 1 opposing monster. He chooses to target "Chaos Neos", but then, Blair Flannigan intervenes and demands that the spirit possessing Marcel release him from its control. It does so, and as Marcel falls unconscious, he is replaced by Yubel, who attacks "Chaos Neos" with "Armityle". *Jesse activates his face-down card, "Prism Wall", which redirects the attack to "Rainbow Dragon". Then he activates one of "Rainbow Dragon's" effects, sending all the "Crystal Beasts" he controls on his field to the Graveyard and increasing its ATK by 1000 per "Crystal Beast"; since 6 "Crystal Beasts" were sent to the Graveyard, "Rainbow Dragon" gains 6000 extra ATK. ("Rainbow Dragon's" ATK: 10000) **(NOTE: This would be impossible in the real game, since this effect would only work if the "Crystal Beast" cards you sent were treated as monsters, and most of the "Crystal Beast" cards Jesse sent were treated as Continuous Spell Cards.) *Furthermore, since "Prism Wall" redirected "Armityle's" attack to "Rainbow Dragon", Yubel and Jesse each take 10000 damage (Yubel: 0 LP) (Jesse: 0 LP), and "Rainbow Dragon" is able to open the portal that can return Duel Academy and the students home. Epilogue Jaden wins, but, even though Duel Academy is back on Earth and everyone is free of Yubel's control, he feels guilty about leaving Jesse behind with Yubel in the alternate dimension. Featured Cards Rainbow Dragon (Today's Strongest Card) Armityle the Chaos Phantom Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Episodes